People Change People
by Beauty3440
Summary: Kylo/Ben is captured by the resistence base and Rey is in charge of him, what if it turns into an affair? (sorry i suck at summaries)


**Hello everybody, stay tuned for this awesome book as chapter 1 is going up! so were going to start it off where Kylo and Rey are walking to the cafe, so QUICK SUMMARY - Kylo Ren gets captured from the Resistince base, and Rey is put in charge to take care of him and make sure he dont pull anything, which that leads up to an affair! 3 hope you enjoy chapter 1 lots of love xoxo until tommrow**

* * *

 _Rey and Kylo walked down the hallways, he had handcuffs on and his hands were behind his back. he turned to look at Rey and she turned to him._

 _"what?" she says and he shakes his head._

 _"nothing... oh nothing" he says with a chuckle "what a fool" he mumbles._

 _"Ben, i heard that, so why were you sneaking around our base, Mister Solo?" she says and he furrows his eyebrows and grits his teeth._

 _"do not speak of that name!" he says strictly._

 _"well... your my guest now, so i can call you anything" she says with a wink and he rolls his eyes_

 _they begin to walk to the cafe. "so Ben, what do you want to eat? this is your chance to eat for today!" Rey says._

 _he shakes his head. "nothing" he says_

 _"Ben eat!" she commands and he sighs_

 _"fine!" he says and grabs a bowl_ _of sarafoda Soup._

 _he sits down next to her. she doesn't eat just watches him._

 _"you don't have to watch me eat, scavenger" he says_

 _"your highness to you" she says_

 _"your highness" he mocks_

 _"your mocking me..." she says with a chuckle_

 _"get up BEN, SHOWER TIME!" she says and he sighs._

 _they stand up from the table and she leads him to the shower room which was just a few steps away. she lead him inside and looked at him._

 _"can you turn away!" he says strictly_

 _"i promised them I would keep you in my sight... but i will close my eyes" she says and he nods. she closes her eyes and puts her hands on her eyes._

 _he began to undress and stepped into the shower._

 _he closed the curtain and she put her hands off her eyes. she seen a glimpse of his shadow through the curtains. she seen his hands pick up shampoo and him grabbing a rag with the soap. she heard the water turn off and she put her hands back to her face. he stepped out and put the towel around his wet body but only wrapped it under the waist._

 _"you can open your eyes" he says_

 _she takes her hands off her face and opens her eyes._

 _she sees a man with a 8-pack_

 _(referring to SNL lol)_

 _no scars on his body, he was quite muscular._

 _"uhh...umm... i'll show you to your room where we will be sharing it" she says gulping after wards, kinda of turned on by him._

 _she lead him out, he was actually quite embarressed, he was wearing a towel barely naked walking in the hallways and people saw him. she took a right turn and revealed him to a room with windows, it was actually a whole wall with windows and there was 1 big bed._

 _"are we sharing a bed?" he asked._

 _she nods._

 _"as i said... i have to keep an eye on you" she says and walks over on the bed._

 _"Well there's a closet in there, i got you a tee shirt, with a brown vest, pants, and boots" she said pointing to a closet and he walked into the closet and dropped the towel. he grabbed the white T-Shirt and put it on, he then grabbed the grey boxers and put them on. he put on the vest over it and then the pants. he didnt care about shoes that much. he walked out and her eyes widen. he looked like Han, a young version, but just a different nose and longer hair._

 _"you look... good" she says and he smiles in response._

 _"well it is already time for bed, top off, i will go change in my the closet" she says_

 _he groans because he just got dressed. he takes off his top, and gets on the bed. She closes the closet door and takes off her top and pants. she put on a tank top and then put on some night shorts. she walks out and his eyes widen. she looked absolutely beautiful.  
"you look, beautiful" he says and she smiles knowing he was showing his good side. she gets on the bed and begins to get under the cover. he does the same and they turn away from each other. "goodnight" they both say at the same exact time. _

_( **2 hours later** )  
She begins to snuggle up to his chest. his chest was so warm... she look at his face as he sleep. she noticed he was awaking but stayed against his chest. she began to go to sleep and he began to awake. he looked at her, she was against his chest, snuggling, with a grin across her face. he put his arm around her and began to sleep again_

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 1 AND UNTIL TOMMOROW ITS BEAUTY3440 WITH LOTS OF LOVE XOXO 3**


End file.
